Recently, there has been considerable interest within the detergent industry for laundry detergents which are "compact" and therefore, have low dosage volumes. To facilitate production of these so-called low dosage detergents, many attempts have been made to produce high bulk density detergents, for example, with a density of 600 g/l or higher. The low dosage detergents are currently in high demand as they conserve resources and can be sold in small packages which are more convenient for consumers.
Generally, there are two primary types of processes by which detergent particles or powders can be prepared. The first type of process involves spray-drying an aqueous detergent slurry in a spray-drying tower to produce highly porous detergent particles. In the second type of process, the various detergent components are dry mixed after which they are agglomerated with a binder such as a nonionic or anionic surfactant. In both processes, the most important factors which govern the density of the resulting detergent material are the density, porosity, particle size and surface area of the various starting materials and their respective chemical composition. These parameters, however, can only be varied within a limited range. Thus, a substantial bulk density increase can only be achieved by additional processing steps which lead to densification of the detergent material.
There have been many attempts in the art for providing processes which increase the density of detergent particles or powders. Particular attention has been given to densification of spray-dried particles by "post-tower" treatment. For example, one attempt involves a batch process in which spray-dried or granulated detergent powders containing sodium tripolyphosphate and sodium sulfate are densified and spheronized in a Marumerizer.RTM.. This apparatus comprises a substantially horizontal, toughened, rotatable table positioned within and at the base of a substantially vertical, smooth walled cylinder. This process, however, is essentially a batch process and is therefore less suitable for the large scale production of detergent powders. More recently, other attempts have been made to provide a continuous processes for increasing the density of "post-tower" or spray dried detergent particles. Typically, such processes require a first apparatus which pulverizes or grinds the particles and a second apparatus which increases the density of the pulverized particles by agglomeration. These processes achieve the desired increase in density only by treating or densifying "post tower" or spray dried particles.
However, all of the aforementioned processes are directed primarily for densifying or otherwise processing spray dried granules. Currently, the relative amounts and types of materials subjected to spray drying processes in the production of detergent granules has been limited. For example, it has been difficult to attain high levels of surfactant in the resulting detergent composition, a feature which facilitates production of low dosage detergents. Thus, it would be desirable to have a process by which detergent compositions can be produced without having the limitations imposed by conventional spray drying techniques.
To that end, the art is also replete with disclosures of processes which entail agglomerating detergent compositions. For example, attempts have been made to agglomerate detergent builders by mixing zeolite and/or layered silicates in a mixer to form free flowing agglomerates. While such attempts suggest that their process can be used to produce detergent agglomerates, they do not provide a mechanism by which starting detergent materials in the form of pastes, liquids and dry materials can be effectively agglomerated into crisp, free flowing detergent agglomerates having a high density of at least 650 g/l. Moreover, such agglomeration processes have produced detergent agglomerates containing a wide range of particle sizes, for example "overs" and "fines" are typically produced. The "overs" or larger than desired agglomerate particles have a tendency to decrease the overall solubility of the detergent composition in the washing solution which leads to poor cleaning and the presence of insoluble "clumps" ultimately resulting in consumer dissatisfaction. The "fines" or smaller than desired agglomerate particles have a tendency to "gel" in the washing solution and also give the detergent product an undesirable sense of " dustiness." Further, past attempts to recycle such "overs" and "fines" has resulted in the exponential growth of additional undesirable over-sized and under-sized agglomerates since the "overs" typically provide a nucleation site or seed for the agglomeration of even larger particles, while recycling "fines" inhibits agglomeration leading to the production of more "fines" in the process.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a process which produces a high density detergent composition containing agglomerates having improved flow and particle size properties. Also, there remains a need for such a process which is more efficient and economical to facilitate large-scale production of low dosage or compact detergents.